


Finding A Home

by yoliravioli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoliravioli/pseuds/yoliravioli
Summary: Naruto, a rich CEO, just wants a loving wife and children; when his 2 year engagement is broken, he loses the chance of his only dream. On a stormy night, he comes a across two children abandoned by their parents and takes them in. Maybe he got the order wrong; children first then a loving wife. Past NaruSakura, future NaruHinata.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to posting this story from fanfic to here! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

It cold.

Mother said they would be back soon.

The sun has been up and high, making it bright, when Mother dropped us off. Then it grew dark with the clouds coming together, Ototo became hungry then; I gave him one of the three bottles. When it start to get darker, it got windy that made it cold. I move myself and little brother to big and blue boxes, they smell funny too. When we sat next to the smelly boxes it wasn’t windy, but cold. I tell Ototo to stay while I wait for Mother.

“Stay out of sight, don’t let anyone see you. Hear me? Not a sound, don’t be seen, boy.”

Father had to go and talk to the police, Mother said that she had to go with him as a good wife. But that was when the sun was up; there’s no sun now, just dark and scary clouds. Ototo is crying, saying that his butt hurts and that he want Mother; he is a little smelly. I look in his backpack that Mother left for candy, I find one and tell him that if he stop crying I give him one. He stop and I give in small candy; he asks for Mother.

“Mother is coming.”

The big smelly boxes keep us from the wind but it's starting to rain. I gave my sweater to Ototo when he cold; I pull it so his head no get wet; he laugh and pull it back. I tell him to hide from the rain so he cover his head with my sweater.

Footsteps. I hear footsteps coming to us from the long and scary hallway between two big big big walls.

“Leave them, Mikoto, they’re no longer of our concern.”

The footsteps start to go away; I look next to big blue box and see Mother’s back.

“Mother?”

I move from the smelly box, walk to Mother hoping that we go home. I hold Mother’s hand-

“Don’t touch her!”

Father holds my hand, it hurts when he’s holding them. Mother turns and looks at me, I don’t see her eyes.

It hurts now. My cheek hurts and my back too; Mother’s hand is in the air and Father pushed me. It feels like it burning. I start to cry, wanting my Mother.

They turn and walk away, leaving us in the large and smelly hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s raining hard; I can’t feel my hands or feet and my face hurts when I sneeze. My eye doesn’t want to open and there’s a nasty taste in my mouth. Ototo is a little dry from the rain, he’s shaking saying he’s cold; I started hugging him to keep him warm but I was cold too. I gave him his last bottle before it started raining hard.

I don’t feel anything now. I have to look down to see if Ototo still in my arms on my lap. He’s making little sounds with his teeth, he’s shaking too, and he asking for Mother. I hug him close, going back and forth like I see Aniki do when Ototo has to take his naps.

When the rain falls, it hurts and it’s cold; my sweater is all wet but I don’t have a blanket to give to Ototo. His teeth don’t make sounds anymore, but he still makes sounds. Little sounds, little ones because his lips are sky blue. I can see little clouds coming from his lips in the rain, mine are bigger than his.

It hurts to move, hard pokes everywhere if I do.

It dark.

I’m scared.

There’s a scary sound. Ototo isn’t making sounds. It not him. It louder now. My little clouds coming out fast.

Who crying?

“It’s coming from over here!”

There’s a light that hurts my eyes when it touches me and Ototo. I hear loud footsteps. A big boom scare me but not wake Ototo; the crying is louder.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.” Something warm and soft is on me. “No more crying, okay?” A soft voice stops the rain from hitting me and Ototo. “Kakashi, get the car! Quick!”

More light but there’s no boom that scare me. The crying stops too. Only sniffles. A hand goes to Ototo’s hand, Maybe he wake up Ototo now.

My eyes burn and I can’t rub them, my arms hurt too.

I tired.

“Stay awake, kid,” I hear the noise voice talking again, it make me more sleepy. “Thanks Kami... there’s a pulse!” I no see who is being nice, but he making me really sleepy with his talk. “Stay with me,” something is touching my head, its warm, “can you tell me your name?”

“Itachi…” I want to sleep. Like Ototo.

“Alright, Itachi, you’re safe now, it’s okay now.”

“Naruto!”

“Come help me, there’s two!”

I hear someone coming but my eyes won’t open, they too tired. I take nap with Sasuke now. Only Ototo take nap when I wait for Mother and Father.

I take nap now.

“We need to hurry-”


	2. Chapter 2

February 

Uzumaki Naruto, the youngest CEO of the oil industries, is not sulking; he just needed to take a walk. Yeah, walk a few miles from his building to the large flat that’s on the other side of the city. Yeah, he might have left, supposedly “stomping his feet,” after a rather long talk with his younger brother. But he’s just taking a relaxing walk home, nothing more.

Yep.

Alright, okay, maybe the talk was nothing new, just another reminder that he had failed to keep his fiancée at his side.

But in fact it wasn’t even his fault.

Not this time.

Naruto gave her five years of his time, and his money too. First three years they were dating, Naruto would dot on her, buying her things as a gift and or as apologies if she kept nagged at him when he didn’t. Then they had became engaged two years later; Naruto having done it in Paris, at one of those famous high-end restaurants with the best champagne money can afford, it was absolutely perfect if you ask him. And now, four months before their big wedding, Naruto woke up to a letter on his nightstand; being a clear romantic at the heart, as you could tell, he believed that she actually planned something for his birthday.

Not even close to what he believed or hoped.

Don’t look for me. I need space.  
-H.S.

Holding down the note was a ring, not a ring that broke his bank account, but the amount of time to find his mother’s ring. The only ring that would be perfect for a woman who Naruto deemed to be perfect; as she kept claiming to be.

But this happened four months ago, and today, had everything gone as planned would have been their wedding day. Or would the date be moved?

It was in the forecast earlier in the day that there would be heavy rain tonight; Naruto planned to be home by then. A dark and sleek car had pulled up next to him, Naruto didn’t need to look to know who it was. He instead leaned against his car, staring at the sky, waiting for his assistant/friend to join him.

They didn’t talk, just watched as the sky grew dark, pulling their jackets tighter around them as the wind started to pick up and grow colder; Kakashi pulled out two umbrellas when it started to drizzle. As the rain started to grow more and more fierce, both moved to get into the car; Naruto waited for the back passenger door to be unlocked as Kakashi moved to the driver’s side. It was just as Naruto opened the door that he heard it.

“Hear that?” Naruto nearly yelled over the few feet at Kakashi, he looked around to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Suddenly the sound, scared whimpering, turned into a full out crying; Naruto felt something tug at his heart at the sound. A flashback coming to his mind of his youngest brother when they woke abandoned.

A cry of fear. A sound he had hoped to never hear again.

Ignoring the shouts of his name, Naruto started to do a light jog, looking up and down the barely visible alleys, keeping his ears open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It hurt at the sight that he came across.

Two bodies, two little bodies, hiding between two foul smelling dumpsters.

One child, who was exposed to the rain, looked to be around four or five year-old and another was mostly hidden under a soaked sweater on the child’s lap with only visible hands and feet under the drenched cloth.

Said hands were starting to have a pale blue tint to them.

Despite the fact that it was early February, the temperature had gone down further with this sudden storm that was making itself known at the moment.

The older child is crying, his eyes looking down to the small body in his lap. Heartbreaking sobs tearing out of his turning blue lips.

Flinching as another cry tore from the child’s mouth, Naruto quickly took off his jacket and covered the two bodies.

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be ok. No more crying, ok?” Naruto placed his umbrella in an angle to keep the rain off the already soaked kids, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Kakashi had found him, not minding if he was getting just as soaked. Finally Naruto had spotted Kakashi just as he was passing at the mouth of the alley, “Kakashi! Get the car quickly!” Still crouched over the two children, Naruto turned his attention back to the two kids in front of him; the exposed child was no longer crying as much and was starting to fall asleep. Reaching out Naruto gently shook the ice cold child, “Stay awake, kid,” he whispered in the pounding rain. Seeing that he was losing the kid Naruto then checked the wrist that was exposed from under the coat, unknowingly holding his breath as he waited to feel a heartbeat. Thump. . . . . Thump. . . .Thump. Too weak but still there, ‘Thank Kami!’ Naruto took in a breath, tension released

Looking up to the other kid and seeing him give in to the sleep, ‘Where the hell is Kakashi?’ Naruto moved his free hand, now kneeling on the cold, wet and rough ground to keep his balance, to the back of the child’s head. His fingers gently messaging the boy’s neck. “What’s your name?” Hopefully having him talking will keep him awake for a few minutes, just until Kakashi came back.

“Itachi,” the voice was so soft and horse that Naruto could barely hear him, even with him kneeling right in front of him due to the pounding of the rain and thunder.

“Alright, Itachi, you’re safe now,” Naruto wanted to pulled them to him, to protect them from the weather, “it’s going to be ok now.” A small smile could be seen for a moment before Itachi’s head rolled back, his eyes lost their fight to stay open. ‘Shit.’

“Naruto!” Kakashi yelled from the end of the alley, rushing to him with a couple of towels.

“Come help me, there’s two!” Slowly getting up, letting Kakashi come beside him to see. Removing Naruto’s jacket and handing it back, both hitched their breaths at the sight of the tiny body outlined under the sweater.

The younger, just from looking at the outline, couldn’t be more than a year old. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a small diaper bag; Kakashi quickly and carefully uncovered the toddler and just as quickly recovered with a dryish towel, he reached down and carefully picked up the baby. Both their hearts ached at the sight; Kakashi make his way to the car, Naruto reached for Itachi, cursing under his breath when he saw the small puffs of air coming out.

“We need to hurry,” both walking quickly and carefully to the car, Naruto moving to sit in the back with both children against his chest, his hands rubbing against their backs, to warm them up.

“I’ve already called Kurama and Menma, they’ll meet us up at the hospital.” Kakashi turned up the heater all the way and directed it mainly to the back and the window. Determined to make it to the hospital as fast as possible without crashing as the streets were starting to flood, the markings hard to see and the lights either off or flashing.

The drive was quiet, soft wheezing came from the two children as they breathed, and felt agonizingly long despite only half an hour had passed by the time they made it to the emergency entrance at the hospital. Waiting at the doors to the ER were a set of nurses and a couple of doctors, one standing out as Kakashi noted that Kurama, Naruto’s middle brother, stood amongst the small crowd. Kurama looking like Naruto, both having the strange birthmarks on their cheeks but his hair being red and down rather than sticking up like Naruto’s.

Not waiting for the car to completely stop, Kurama yanked open the door, his face professional while inside his blood boiled. Taking the child closest he passed down to one of the nurses to lay on a bed, swiftly part of the group followed the gurney.

“Grab another gurney,” Kurama ordered as Naruto slowly moved closer to the door, the toddler whimpering at the cold that rushed into the car. Seconds later another bed appeared, Kurama carefully moved the baby from his older brother’s grasp and onto the bed, this time following after with the rest of the crowd.

“I’ll be in in a moment, Naruto,” Kakashi said softly, grabbing Naruto’s attention, “I need to return home to gather some clothes for both of us.” Naruto nodded numbly before getting out and following after his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone is running around, whether they know it or not, trying to understand what happened to these two boys.

Were they lost?

Why were they outside in the rain?

Where are their parents?

Why were they there and not at home?

Have they been abandoned?

Why do they ask for each other and refuse to talk to anyone else?

Who are they?

Where do they go now?

“I’ll take them.”

Shikamaru, the Head of the Police, Menma, Naruto’s personal lawyer and younger brother, Kurama, the doctor that’s aiding the boys and his middle brother, and the representative from Child Services looked at him in shock. “I’m sorry,” the representative, Karin, said softly, “I don’t think I heard you correctly. Did you just say that you’ll take in two boys off the street?”

The group turned to look at Karin before returning to look at Naruto, shock still on their faces; “Yes,” Naruto shifted his stance from being unsure to never backing down from his choice. “I have the money and space; I can take care of two little boys until you’re able to find someone to adopt them.”

The shock turned to one of disbelief then understanding floated over Naruto’s brothers before they nodded; Shikamaru only stared at him, shock became masked in his blank face, a sign that he’s thinking deeply about something. Of what he was thinking, Naruto will mostly likely get a cryptic answer from the man. “I understand that, but, Uzumaki-sama,” Karin openly stared at him, “I don’t believe that you, a rich business man, would want anything to do with children unless they were your own. But even then,” she nodded to herself, “you want nothing to do with children; you don’t like or even want children.”

“The next time you decide to tell a person what they do and don’t like,” Naruto whispered, his blue eyes hardened, “do that for yourself.” Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Naruto turned to face the room that covered the two boys, seeing them through the window as they lay in the same bed, holding each other in their sleep. “I’ll take in the boys in and if you need to check the apartment, you’re more than welcome to.”

“Karin-san,” Menma motioned to the waiting room down the hall, “shall we talk about the requirements and needs for my client to take on the children?” She followed Menma, glancing back to the other two before giving her full attention to the youngest Uzumaki.

Kurama turned to Naruto, watching his brother, “Is there a reason that you want to take them in?” Naruto stiffened at the shoulders before glaring at Kurama’s reflection in the window, “After what Menma and I have been saying, for years in fact, it’s quite shocking to hear that you’re willing to take them in…”

Shikamaru sighed after a few moments when he knew that they weren’t going to talk, “I was able to get their name from what you told me, Naruto,” both men looked at him, “they’re Uchiha Itachi, the oldest, and Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest. They have another brother, a couple years older than Itachi; I’m having a couple of my guys to their house to pick him up and bring in the parents.” Naruto nodded, “Funny thing is, both parents were at court today to talk about the younger siblings, who they go to.”

Kurama raised a red eyebrow, “Divorced?”

“No,” Shikamaru shook his head, “they were giving them a distant family member, I’m having someone look up the contacts.”

“You’re doing nothing yourself? Shocking,” Naruto chuckled; Shikamaru shrugged before muttering that he was going downstairs to get updated on any information that was collected. “What?” Naruto glared at his brother who stared at him; Kurama only blinked at him, he knew Naruto heard his question, he wasn’t going to repeat himself. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to the window, his shoulders sagging at the thought of the two boys, abandoned by their own parents. “We know what it’s like, Kurama,” Naruto whispered; Kurama walked until they were standing side by side, “I can keep them out of the system by taking them in, they don’t have to go there… not if it can be prevented.”

“Aniki,” Kurama whispered back, “I know how much you love playing hero, you did that enough when we were younger, but you can’t save everyone. You know that,” he turned and leaned against the window, “you can’t protect everyone; yes, someone will take them in, but remember what it was like moving from house to house? From ‘family’ to ‘family’?” In the corner of his matching red eye he noticed that Naruto tensed, “Do you think that this’ll be any better or any different? There’s a high chance that they’ll be separated, some couples only want one child not two or even three.”

Naruto turned to him, “What should be done then?” his voice low.

“You’re usually home when Menma gets home, you are when I rarely do get home,” Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “there’s plenty of space in the apartment, if they want to share a room or have their own, there’s even a park down the street-”

“What are you talking about?” Menma walked up to them, looking at the two of them.

“That’s what I’m wondering about too…” Naruto said slowly.

“Which is better: staying with someone that saved you and then leaving to another place that may or may let you see your brother?” Kurama asked out loud, not really caring what they thought, his mind already made up. “I can’t adopt them as I’m barely home and I work long hours too,” Kurama looked at Menma, “and Ototo gains enemies of the people that lose when he’s in court, not to mention that his cases do get dangerous now and then.” He turned back to Naruto, having seen the understanding flash in Menma’s blue eyes, “Why don’t you just adopt them, Aniki? We both know how much you like to have people depend on you and that you’ve been itching to have kids, your own or not.”

Menma nodded in agreement, “Karin-san will come over in two days, she’ll bring the contract to sign then; if you do change your mind about the contract, it’s best you tell me now.”

Naruto sighed then groaned, softly hitting his head on the window, causing both younger brothers to laugh when they knew that they won their case against their oldest brother. Both saying that they’ll make the arrangement.

~

Nearly two hours later, nearing midnight, Naruto sat in the room that held the two boys sleeping on the bed. Naruto just watched them and the clock, seeing their skin losing the blue color and changing into a more natural pink glow; while watching the clock, Naruto wonders to himself how the time went by so fast. One moment he’s finding children in an alley while its pouring down buckets, the next he’s being talked into adopting them, and now, there’s a chance that he’s taking in three boys instead of two.

Shikamaru came by not too long ago to tell him that they were able to locate the family, the oldest child, Sai, kept asking the officers if they knew where his younger brothers were, not only that but the reaction of both parents had when being arrested. The mother kept denying that she had more than one child, the others, Itachi and Sasuke, were extras that were not needed; the father nearly hit the boy, for outright asking the police about his brothers, and starting a fight with an officer. Needless to say, Sai was now away from them, answering any and all questions when asked; Shikamaru told him that Sai was going to be put into the system, he asked if Naruto wanted to take him in as well.

A knock broke Naruto’s thoughts on the past few hours, “Enter,” he said just loud enough for the person to hear on the other side of the door without waking up the boys.

Shikamaru walked in holding two cups of steaming coffee, he stopped by the door and waited for a little boy to walk in. Naruto watched the boy walked in; black hair and eyes, that seemed to have shed some tears not too long ago, pale skin that held some dark color that was covered by his clothes. “This is Uchiha Sai,” Shikamaru walked in further, letting the door close shut behind him, “he’s the oldest of the Uchiha children.” Shikamaru handed one of the cups to Naruto, both looking at Sai whose attention was on the bodies sleeping on the bed.

“I’m sure that they’ll make space for you, if you want to get some sleep, Sai-kun,” Naruto whispered, nodding to the bed when he caught a blank and empty look from the child. Sai gave a small nod before walking over to the bed, slipping off his shoes and getting onto the bed; choosing to have his back to the two men in the room, his arms touching both his younger siblings that he missed. Naruto waited a few minutes before turning to Shikamaru, taking a sip of his coffee; “So what happened?”

Shikamaru gave a small groan, sliding down in his chair a bit before looking at Naruto, “I’ve already told you about their arrests,” he glanced back at the mountain of children, “but what we were told from Sai-san,” he shook his head, “I’m just surprised that these boys haven’t given up living or just block all emotion from showing...”

Naruto sighed, taking another sip of the coffee, “They won’t have to worry about that anymore then, Shika,” the other man looked at him, surprise in his eyes, “I won’t let that happen…”

“Naruto, you’re adopting them because you feel obligated, are you?” Shikamaru asked softly.

Naruto sighed, “Every family should stay together, Shika, I don’t want them to worry or forget about their siblings.”

~

Uchiha Itachi remembers what it was like to be smiled at by his mother, however young he was, much younger than he currently is. Itachi can remember his mother’s gentle touches or soft words that warmed him or kept him safe; he can even remember playing with his Aniki, Sai, with the few toys that they had. He can remember this; he can also remember when it started to change over time before the only warmth he had that came from his Aniki when they were alone.

When Sai told him that they were going to have a younger sibling, both were happy but that’s when the smiles and gentle touches stopped; harsh words came from mother’s gentle mouth that he couldn’t do anything correctly, when Itachi nor Sai were protected from Father’s anger. It all stopped when Sasuke came home; a small baby that Itachi hated, and showed by making the baby cry and scaring him whenever possible. Sai had already started school by then, Father at work and Mother leaving whenever possible, Itachi made sure to keep the baby unhappy no matter what. Itachi kept doing so until Sasuke had turned seven months old when Sai hit him for being a bad brother to their Ototo; Sai told him that if Mother and Father couldn’t love them all then they should love each other. Sai told Itachi to protect Sasuke like how Mother protected them from Father’s anger, to protect the youngest as a big brother.

Itachi remembers.

And now, Itachi is protecting Sasuke, their Ototo, from these strange people that want to keep them apart. Except these men that saved them from the cold and the other that brought them together in the same bed. They didn’t hurt them; they took the pain away from them. But still Itachi wants his Aniki, so does Ototo.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, for the first time in a while, is worried about his home; will it be good enough to keep the boys, will it be good enough to keep them out of the system? While Naruto signed the paperwork on Itachi and Sasuke, Sai at his side with Menma attempting to get him to say more than one word, these thoughts rolled around in his head. Naruto, Menma and Kurama know what it’s like to be in the system; to be picked by a family that only wants one child and not three, to be picked for being cuter or smarter, to be ignored for being tough for protecting your family. They knew, oh they knew; even if they couldn’t save every orphaned child they came across, they knew that they help by helping or taking them in, like now.

“That was Kurama,” Menma said to Naruto, having been on his phone just moments ago, “he found a bed for Sasuke and was able to get some bed sheets for the older boys.” Naruto nodded absent minded; seeing, in the corner of his eye, that Sai looked up in shock at Menma before gaining control of his emotions, looking away.

“Alright,” Naruto muttered as he signed the last paper, shaking off the pain in his hand, “we’ll probably have to order out if we don’t have enough food in the fridge; we can go shopping tomorrow.”

“I’ll get the car,” Menma pushed away from the counter, sending a smile to Sai before walking off to the car outside.

“Come on, Sai,” Naruto moved away from the counter, his eyes on Sai as he walked behind him as he walked back to the hospital room that held the two younger brothers. Naruto glanced to Sai, thinking of what to say in the awkward air that is between them, only to remember his reaction to what Menma told him. “Hopefully tomorrow, we’ll most likely have to sneak out of the apartment, we can go shopping for whatever else you guys need or want…” Glancing down to see that his companion is no longer there.

“What do you get out of it?” a soft voice questioned him; Naruto turned to Sai, seeing a blank face but eyes that were filled with emotion, but were dominated by fear and curiosity. “From what they say and you act, you are an important person?” Naruto nodded, taking a few steps to Sai, he then knelt on the ground staring at the child. “People are going to say that you are a great person for taking in three worthless children, sir,” Naruto blinked, “you don’t have to show us things that you are going to take away if we make you look bad-”

“Sai,” grabbing him by the shoulders, “what I’m going to gain from taking in three children, innocent of what has been done to them, is peace of mind that you’ll stay together with your siblings. Not having to worry about if someone is going to adopt them and not you, not having to fear for them should they disappear from your line of sight for more than a second. The three of you should know what having a childhood should be like, to feel loved and protected, cared for and safe. That is what I’m getting out of this,” Naruto took in a deep breath, “and a chance at being a father, having a family to care for.”

Dark eyes showed confusion that Sai refused to show on his face and in his voice, “A family?” But Naruto, could be the lack of sleep starting to take effect, heard hope in that voice that Sai attempted to hide. Why hope?

“Yes,” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a blush covering the tops of his cheeks, “I’ve always wanted kids, to be a dad.” Naruto looked around after Sai was bumped into, causing him to land against Naruto’s chest, hearing a rough apology; “Come on, we’re gonna get run over being here.” Without a thought about it, Naruto picked Sai up, hearing him gasp in shock, and walked over to the room that held his two younger charges.

~

Itachi and Sasuke were happy to see their brother, crying for him, asking for their Mother and Father, however they were still weak from their exposure to the storm just the day before. The doctors that it would be best for the children to stay overnight just to make sure that everything was alright; Kurama said that he’ll check on them during his shift, letting Naruto and Sai go home, saying that Sai should help with the arrangements for the three of them.

By mid-morning, Naruto and Sai were leaving to head to the apartment; Naruto having successfully escaped the reporters from the hospital and those that surrounded his high cost apartment. The pleasures of having a brother as a head doctor and threatening when needed. Once at the right floor, Naruto guided Sai to door, showing him where the secret key lay in hiding should -and only- an emergency occur. Inside the apartment is spacious and empty; no doubt of the expensive furniture and electronics but not much of a personality as two-thirds of the siblings were too busy to decorate and one had gone through a nasty breakup after five years.

“I’m sure that it’ll look like home with the three of you living with us,” Naruto set down the keys by the door, locking it behind them, “let’s figure out the rooms first before we make a list of what we need.” Sai followed Naruto into the large area, looking around, “Kurama said that he found beds for you, so we just have to figure out where to put them.” Naruto looked over his shoulder to Sai, the air around them awkward once more; Naruto had hoped that after what he told the older boy, it wouldn’t be so strained to talk to one another . . .

“Yes, sir,” Sai looked around, wondering if he and his brothers would be allowed to play in apartment or just keep quiet in their room. Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head, and motioned towards a bright white hallway to the bedrooms.

“Do you want your own room or did you want to share with your brothers?” Naruto asked, opening a door, showing a crib fit for a growing toddler on one side and the other holding a bare bed, both ready to be covered and used.

“I can have my own room?” Sai looked at Naruto with wide eyes, “why?”

Naruto, a brief flash memory of the ten boys sharing one room with just enough space for the beds and a path to and from the door, nodded; “There’s more than enough space for you three, Sai.” Looking at the door just a few feet from where they stood he motioned to the child, “How about this room? It’s right next door to Itachi and Sasuke and across the hall from the bathroom.” He opened the door, his back against it as he watched Sai walk in at the room. Apparently, Kurama had believed that Sai should get his own room as there was a twin sized bed, also bare, under a large window that stood in the center of the wall, giving the perfect view of the city.

“This would be mine?” Sai whispered, not wanting to believe such space to truly belong to him.

“If you want to be in the same room as your brothers I’m sure that we could move the beds around to make space for you,” Naruto shrugged, “but I’m sure that you’re going to want some space from them, too.” Sai stiffened before turning to Naruto, the window and bed behind him, with a cold and empty mask on his face. “I know that you love them, Sai, I know that. I’m not trying to keep you guys away from each other, but,” Naruto looked around, trying to find the right words that would keep Sai calm and not start a fight between them. “But, all three of you are very young, and I know that I’m going to hate to say this, but you’ll adapt quickly once we start a routine for all of us. Not only that, but I also know that you’ll want to have some time to yourself that doesn’t involve younger brothers coming to you for every little thing.”

“I don’t want them to feel alone here,” Sai whispered.

Naruto walked a few steps to Sai and knelt onto his knees, sitting on the backs of his feet, “And you won’t, I’m pretty sure that you and Itachi can share a bed until he kicks you out.” Slowly raising his hand, trying to ignore the automatic flinch Sai gave, and ran his hand through the boy’s hair, gently scratching against his scalp before pulling him into his arms. “This is going to be hard and scary for all of us; my brothers and I have never taken care of children before and you guys lost whatever you had as a family just two days ago. We’ll learn together, I promise. We’re going to be a family together.”


	5. Chapter 5

By one in the afternoon, Naruto had pulled something together that both he and Sai could eat, while making a mental note to make a list of what is needed now to include three children. “Am I going to a different school now?” Sai asked quietly, rubbing his eye with his fist; his body heavy with the information given to him in the morning.

Taking a sip of his water, watching Sai fighting the need to sleep, “Yes, but I think it would be best to wait for the semester to end first.” Sai nodded, “Tired?” Sai glanced at Naruto before looking back at his plate, giving a shake of his head. “Let’s quickly get some sheets for the beds and then take a nap,” Naruto nodded to himself, ignoring the stare from the child, “a nice set of new sheets with a new bed will be best!”

Sai watched Naruto finish the last of his plate and drink before jumping up to the kitchen, looking back at his plate, he wondered if he’d be able to finish the last few bites with the way his stomach is feeling. A fluttering that made it hard to breathe; could it be the amount of hot food that he’s trying to eat or the joy and happiness of starting over new? Staring at the direction of where Naruto disappeared, he thought about what Naruto said earlier at the hospital, that he wanted to be a dad and now has the chance. Taking a   
chance, Sai finished his plate as quickly as he could without making himself too sick, he slid down his seat and placed his dirty dishes next to Naruto’s just when he came back.

“Ready?”

~

A perk that Naruto took advantage of being so well known and high in society is the fact that he could walk into a building, say a small but high cost fabric store, and the manager or owner could kick everyone else out. Ah, a small smirk appeared on Naruto’s face at the action. When the last person has been ushered out, the blinds closed and the open sign flipped with the door locked, was Naruto greeted by the owner, Nobuko. She had been a friend from college, both taking the same major with the classes at the same time; however, of course, she took Fashion Design where he took Management. “Fish Cake!” She smiled before throwing her arms around Naruto, giving him a tight hug before stepping away to notice the small boy standing behind Naruto. “Hi, there!” she bent over to smile at the shying boy, glancing up at Naruto, “So, it’s not just rumors that’s hitting the news then?”

Naruto gave a chuckle, “Sai, this is a close friend of mine, Nobuko,” Sai looked up to meet Naruto’s gaze, “she’ll help you with the bed sheets or anything that you want in your room. Okay? Maybe you want to pick something for your brothers too?” Sai only looked at Naruto for a moment and nodded slowly, which Naruto rewarded him with a small smile.  
“This way,” Nobuko led the two away from the front of the store to the back where she had small amount of samples for things necessary or stylish for the bedroom. Letting Sai go through the children’s section, pointing out a book that showed more that they have in the back, Nobuko stood next to Naruto as he looked at some small carpets. “Spill or I’ll call Kurama.”

Naruto winced at the small threat, “I wasn’t aware that you two got back together…”

“And you’re not right,” she turned around, “we still talk, he does give great advice you know.” Naruto laughed, Sai quickly glanced at the two adults, “Spill.”

Giving in with an exaggerated groan, Naruto sighed, “Just like you heard from the media, I’m in the process of adopting three little boys. Sai is the eldest one, and since he’s not hospitalized like Itachi and Sasuke, the other two, I took him with me.” She looked at him, an eyebrow raised, “Sakura dumped me a couple of months ago, I had mentioned that I wanted children one day and we got into a fight. She kept saying that I never said anything about having brats, she didn’t wants to carry brats as it would ruin her figure and then no one would want her… She left me with a note and the ring on my birthday.”

“So then, jumping the gun on having children?” She asked, motioning to Sai.

“I was going to make sure that they were moved to one of my orphanages but Menma and Kurama talked me out of it.” Naruto shook his head, he turned to check on Sai, seeing him looking at him hopefully, “Did you find something?” Nobuko followed Naruto to Sai, looking at the page that he stopped at. “That’s dark, you sure you want something that dark?”

Nobuko smiled softly at the picture; a bedspread with blood red bed sheets with a fluffy black comforter with two black pillow cases and black pillow cases with thin red swirls. “If that is what he wants, Naruto, you did, after all, say that you’ll buy whatever he wants…” she hummed, winking at Sai. “Is there anything else that you want?”

“Does it cost a lot?” Sai asked, not having seen a price tag.

“Is that what you want?” Naruto asked, nodding to Nobuko to start his tab.

“But-”

“I have more than enough money, Sai,” Naruto smiled, “think you found something for your brothers too?” Naruto folded the page at the corner before he started to slowly flip through the book. Together he and Sai were able to pick out a couple of sets of sheets for all three boys, and a new one from Naruto and his brothers. While Naruto didn’t blink at the bill, Sai was able to see it and winced at the high price. “How long will they get here?”

Nobuko hummed, finishing the order and then checked her inventory, “The red and black set is here, the size that you’re looking for too!” She pushed away from her counter and walked to the back.

Naruto checked the time on his phone, “We have time,” he muttered, “did you want to visit your brothers before we get some food?” Naruto looked at Sai.

“Will they come back with us?” Sai asked, moving slightly closer to Naruto, his hand resting next to Naruto’s hand on the counter.

“We can ask when we visit, yeah?” Sai sighed and nodded.

“Here we go!” Nobuko returned with the red and black bed spread, “The others will take about a week, I’ll of course have them sent to your apartment.” She smiled at the two, slowly handing the large light package to Sai, laughing quietly when his dark eyes barely seen over the large box.

Naruto thanked her as he ushered Sai out of the building, gently guiding him to the waiting car parked out front.

~

It was hours later when Naruto, Sai and Menma returned home; Sai, having fallen asleep in the car from a still full stomach from lunch and their activity for the day, was carried in with a blanket covering him from view as Naruto carried him in. Menma threatened to sue if they weren’t left alone as the children were still recovering from the abandonment.

Taking the elevator to their floor, Naruto asked if they could sue the reporters, “Unfortunately no,” Menma sighed, “but I doubt they know that.” Naruto laughed. As they made their way into the apartment, Menma opening and closing the door, Naruto carefully laid Sai onto the couch, making sure that the blanket would keep him warm. “Where are the sheets?”

“I asked Kakashi to bring Sai’s set up, the rest will take a week.” Naruto whispered, watching Sai, “I didn’t get a chance to ask, but Itachi and Sasuke,” he turned to Menma, “when will they be released again?”

Menma sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “Kurama said tomorrow, but it’ll have to be early in the morning to get them both quietly.” Menma went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge, “You might as well call Kakashi and have him buy a couple of temporary sheets for the other two.” He came back to the living room, handing Naruto a cold beer before resting on the couch next to Sai.

Naruto nodded, popping open the drink and taking a gulp. “I’ll tell him when he gets here,” Naruto sighed, “until then, what’s for dinner?”


	6. Chapter 6

It was middle of the night when Sai woke, laying in a bed in a room that he didn’t remember being in. Sitting up, Sai looked around the empty room; the bed, under the one large window, sat in the middle of the room. Debating if to get up from this soft, clean and warm bed his need to use the bathroom made the decision for him; sliding off the bed and onto a carpet floor, Sai slowly walked towards a door that was not closed completely, which had led to the hallway. When he opened the door, the hallway was lit by a soft light; to his left was a large living room, flashes of memory came to his mind. Remembering that he was taken in by a rich man that has two other brothers, that he was fed without being hurt or threatened by this man, the same man that took him away from his parents and took him to see his younger brothers. The man who opened his home to them… “Can’t sleep?” Sai prided himself in not making a sound, only having a small jump at the voice.

He turned around to see a sleepy looking man with red eyes smiling down at him. “I think that you were asleep when I came home.” This man looks like the rich man, Naruto, but with long red hair… Sai’s eyes slowly opened as he remembered Naruto saying that he has two other brothers. Said man knelt in front of Sai, his eyes showing how tired he is as he smiled at the boy, “Uzumaki Kurama,” he held out his large hand in front of Sai, who slowly shook his hand with his much smaller one, “nice to finally meet you, Sai. Welcome to the family,” Kurama asked why he was up so late and Sai muttered ‘restroom,’ Kurama showed him to the restroom, which was across the hall from the room he woke from. “When you’re done, come to the kitchen, okay?”

Sai stared at him, watching him walk away with a yawn, he went to the restroom; when closing the door, he realized how much he had to eat and drink as now it had become an emergency. When finishing and washing his hands, Sai glanced around the room, blinking at the bright white walls and light that hit his sensitive sleepy eyes. Reaching up to turn off the light he walked out of the restroom and slowly made his way to the kitchen, looking around the apartment in the moonlight; “Empty,” he whispered to himself, ‘everything is so empty…’

“There you are,” a soft voice grabbed his attention from the counter in the kitchen; Kurama, he said his name is, leaned against the counter with his hands holding a steaming cup, across from him sat another cup. “Hot chocolate,” he nodded to the other cup, silently offering it to Sai; Kurama took a sip, watching Sai get himself up on the stool and look into the cup, smirking when Sai took a small sip and gasping at the heat and sweetness. “Good?” Sai gave a small nod, blowing on his cup and attempting another sip.

They stayed there, watching each other as they drank their hot chocolate, for a few minutes when Kurama broke the silence; “Your brothers are coming here in a few hours…” Sai froze in shock, “do they have a favorite color or toy? Something that we can get for their bed or room.”

Sai stared for another moment before blinking and looking into his nearly empty cup, as if it had the answers; “We never had many toys, Father would break them should I do something wrong,” Sai said softly, not seeing Kurama’s hands tighten or his face flash in anger. “I know that Itachi like black and red,” Sai answered part of the question.

Kurama sighed, “It might be a good thing or bad thing with what is going to happen,” Sai looked up in confusion, Kurama rested his head on his hand with his elbow resting on the counter top. “You three are going to be spoiled, so spoiled,” Sai tilted his head, “if what you said and what we found be true, you never had anything as your own, you have three people that will be willing to overcompensate for what might have missed out on.” With a sigh Kurama looked Sai in the eyes, seeing all kinds of emotion flashing in his eyes but one kept a strong hold over the others; “We might even have to get a bigger place, seeing as this apartment might start filling quickly with toys and things to do that you and your brothers might like or want. Might have to even get your own rooms, with whatever toys and clothes you three will get too,” Kurama smiled at Sai’s shocked face, “it’s going to be hard to tell Naruto ‘no’ when it comes to the three of you. But, if it ever gets too much tell us, okay, Sai? We just want the three of you to have everything you need, be happy and safe, even if we become a little overbearing.” Finishing up his cup, Kurama checked Sai’s cup and gently took it away, placing both cups in the sink; turning off the lights in the kitchen he picked up Sai from the stool, getting a gasp of shock from said boy, and took him to his new room. “No matter what, Sai, we just want you to be happy,” he repeated himself in Sai’s ear as he tucked the boy into the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “If you need anything just ask, if you want to talk we’re here, okay?” Sai slowly nodded, “Now get some more sleep, we have to get up in a few hours to get the place ready for your brothers and then sneak them in!” Kurama winked, he stood up and walked towards the door, “And, Sai, welcome home.” With that the door closed gently, leaving Sai in the dark room that was only lit by the moonlight the from the window above his bed.

Sai, his body felt giddy with happy emotions bursting from his chest, fell asleep with hope fueling his mind with dreams of what kind of life he and his brothers might get.


	7. Chapter 7

It was near ten when Sai woke up, a gentle hand rubbing his back, the touch was gentle and soft, he had to blink thinking he was still dreaming. “‘Morning, Sai,” looking over his shoulder, having fallen asleep on his stomach, sat a man with dark hair standing up, his eyes a dark blue maybe even dark purple.

“Menma-sama?” Sai moved to sit up, rubbing his eyes, “Are they here?”

Pulling the blanket off the child, “Not yet, seems that a reporter overheard that they were coming home today, so the hospital is surrounded by them.” Sai looked up at Menma, “Don’t worry, Naruto and Kurama are with them,” Menma helped Sai up and off the bed telling him to get ready for the day, “Anything you want for breakfast?” Menma stood outside Sai’s room, his back to the partially closed door.

“Um,” Sai didn’t know what to say or do, “I don’t mind...” he spoke softly but loud enough not to repeat himself. He never had a say in what he would like to eat, just eat what you were given or Father would have a “word” with you on wasting food...

“Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen then!” Menma walked away from the room and towards the large and open kitchen, he turned the TV on on the way. Listening to the news reporters as they retold the young Uchiha’s story from just a few days ago, making sure that everyone is up-to-date on what Naruto has and is doing. “Honestly,” Menma muttered to himself as he gathered the items he needed from the fridge, “you’d think he’s a hero.”

“He’s important,” Menma thankful not to have a knife in his hand at the moment, grabbed his chest, “right?”

Menma turned to the child, taking deep breathe to calm his heart, “Who?” he gasped out.

“Naruto-sama,” Sai looked at the TV behind him, listening to the reporters going on on how Naruto had donated to many charities and creating orphanages, helping children do better towards their future life, “He’s important, right?” he asked again.

Menma looked back towards the TV, “To many people, he probably is, but to Kurama and I, he’s just our annoying older brother.” Sai watched Menma wink at him, “Now, you want some milk or juice?” Sai watched Menma make their breakfast, both glancing at the clock and the live news, as they waited for their brothers to return to them.

~

By noon, the news channel had returned to what they were scheduled to air promising to keep their viewers updated to any changes.

Menma, with the help of Sai, dressed the two other beds for the younger Uchihas and created a list of what they would need for their rooms. Menma had pulled out his laptop to check on his cases, having told Sai that all three of them were going to take a week or so off to stay with them, and gave Sai control of the remote to the TV. Menma worked off the kitchen island, keeping an eye on both the door and the TV, when he got a message from Kurama that they were just leaving the hospital through the back. “Sai,” Menma responded to the text message with a thumbs up, “they’re on their way.” Sending the message off he turned to the child, seeing his eyes light up briefly.

“Oh-okay,” Sai sighed out, his eyes trained on the TV, he tried to ignore the rapid moving butterflies in his stomach.

~

Nearing one thirty pm Menma opened the door for his brothers and Naruto’s charges; Kurama tightly held a covered Sasuke while Naruto held Itachi by the hand as both he, and Kakashi, were carrying large bags with them. “Sai,” Menma called out, helping Naruto with the bag, “they’re here, Sai.”

Kakashi closed the door behind them, placing the bag by the door and watched the three children greet one another. “Where Mother and Father?” Itachi asked, holding little Sasuke’s hand, as they looked around the apartment. The older brothers had left to the children’s room to place the bags they came with, trusting Kakashi to watch them for a few minutes, as they spoke of why it took so long for them to leave the hospital.

“Mommy?” Sasuke looked around quickly, his eyes starting to water up in fear as he had yet to see her.

Sai shook his head, “No mommy, Ottoto, the man with yellow hair-” Itachi took a step towards Sai, “Mother and Father left you alone?” Sai whispered.

Itachi nodded, “They come back but Father say to Mother to leave us ‘lone. Why they no come back, Aniki?” Itachi tilted his head, “It start to rain but they no come back, why?”

“I don’t know,” Sai said, his shoulders sagged, “the Police picked me up yesterday and took me to the hospital to see you, but you were sleeping. That man with yellow hair told me that he going to take care of us now,” Sai leaned close to his brothers, “and those men with black and red hair said that we going to be spoiled.”

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, looking in wonder at the quiet man with strange gray hair, “What that mean?” Itachi asked.

Sai shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Who?” Sasuke pointed at Kakashi, watching the man squat down with a gentle look on his face.

“Hi there, little one,” Kakashi waved his hand slowly, “I’m Kakashi,” he said slowly, looking at the other two who were watching him, ready to hide Sasuke behind them.

“Kakashi,” Menma walked back into the room, rolling up his sleeves, “You staying for a late lunch/early dinner?” Kurama and Naruto appeared in loose t-shirts and jeans.

“If you don’t mind,” Kakashi nodded, he smiled at the children before standing up and walking to the kitchen to help.

~

Naruto, Kurama and Menma walked to the younger of the boys’ room, knowing that Kakashi could watch the three boys for a few minutes. “What happened?” Menma grabbed one of the bags they had brought in.

“Someone, a nurse of mine,” Kurama hissed quietly, “had told the media that they were going to come home.”

Naruto sighed, he sat on Itachi’s bed, minding the small bars on the side of the bed. “I’m glad that they’re here, under our watch then someone else’s.” Menma snickered, “What?” Naruto looked up at his younger brother.

“Protective already?” Kurama rolled his eyes, “You’ve only had them, legally, for two days and one day, under your roof.” Both Kurama and Menma shook their heads at Naruto, “We should have talked you into adopting sooner.” Menma nodded in agreement, he started to pull out the extra sets of sheets and blankets for the beds.

“I think that they’ll be good for us and we for them,” Menma said softly, “We know what it’s like in a foster home and orphanage, we know what we had wanted and craved the most, we shouldn’t have to let them go through that.”

“Always the sensible one,” Naruto said with a smile, “and that’s why you’re a lawyer.” He got up from the bed, “I’m going to change, having the dress up on a day off is the worst,” he moaned and left the room towards his. Kurama nodded silently; Menma glared at his brothers, they had left him with the sorting of what they had bought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story! Another quick update!

“What about you? Do you want anything?” Naruto whispered, “I saw that you were eyeing the crafts section,” Sai froze, “you want to go and look at some of the stuff?” Naruto glanced at their brothers, “We’ll have to get another cart when we go other there,” he smiled, “our brothers are trying to stuff more into that basket than what is possible.” Naruto gave a small laugh when Kurama and Menma were trying to hold down the mountain of toys on top and push the cart to the front, Itachi and Sasuke helping to push. Sai nearly smiled at the scene before remembering what he was just told, he turned back to Naruto and shook his head and walked after the others. “Lots of money put away, finally being put to use,” he whispered to himself with a smile.Two days had passed with the triplets slowly having the children warming up to them, in that time they had noticed little things about them. When they were able to go shopping without grabbing too much attention, Sai would look towards the arts and crafts section without saying anything and Itachi would go quiet when they would pass by books. Naruto had noticed this and asked if they would like to see something and, to no one’s surprise, they said no. The triplets had taken notice and made it a point to go through the sections, watching the boys’ reaction to anything.

Another thing that they had notice, Kurama confirming what he thought, was that Sai has a sweet tooth; Itachi doesn’t like sweet things and that Sasuke, strangely, is in love with tomatoes.

As they bought the boys toys and clothes, Sai was able to pick the clothes that he would like which included long dark shirts. Itachi, having seen his older brother pick and choose, started to pick what he wanted which included black and red clothes. Sasuke, once more, pointed to everything he liked; he was easy.

Having picked many sets of clothes for the boys, having to get another cart without much fuss, the family made its way around the large store once more. Sai held both his brothers’ hands in his own, walking slowly for Sasuke, would grip them tight when they were about to move away towards something that they wanted or liked. But, going around the store again, having seen everything it had to offer, Sai felt his heart increase as he started to worry that one of them would run towards something and that one of the older brothers would punish them for it. “‘Ai?” Sai looked to his left, at Sasuke, and saw him pointing at rows and rows of plush toys of different sizes and colors. “‘Ook?”

Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke started to pull his brothers towards the section; Sai and Itachi started to pull back, tried to get them to continue to follow those men. “No, Sasuke!” Sai whispered, Itachi letting go of his hand to run in front of Sasuke and push him back and away from the toys. “Don’t shove him, Ita,” Sai picked up Sasuke from around the waist and turned to walk away from the section, looking behind him to see Itachi following (slowly) behind him, eyeing all the toys with longing in his eyes. “‘Tachi,” Sai stopped, panting with Sasuke squirming in his grip, “come on.”

Suddenly Sasuke’s heavyweight was relieved from his grasp, “What is it, baby boy?” Kurama held him, looking at where he was pointing. Sai saw that the other two were giving him a small smile before walking towards them. “You want that one? What about~ ah what about this one? No? Hmm,” Sai snapped his head back towards the redhead and his youngest brother, watching them pick and choose a toy. “This one? Oooh, it sings too!” Menma walked over with the cart and leaned against it as Kurama and Sasuke started to drop toys into the quickly filling basket.

“What’s wrong, Sai-kun?” Naruto squatted next to Sai, seeing the confusion and fear written on his face, “Did you want some toys too, Itachi-chan?” Sai could see his middle brother give a slow nod from the corner of his eye, “Go ahead, it’s okay, I’ll be right here if you want to go and get something else, okay?”

“Books?” Itachi asked softly, slowly walking towards the wall, his eyes on Naruto.

Naruto smiled, “Anything that you want, Itachi-chan, but,” Sai and Itachi stopped and held their breath, “you have to give me a hug, or anyone that gives you something,” he said slowly, “deal?”

“Just a hug?” asked Sai, disbelief in his voice, “That’s it?”

“That’s all,” Itachi nearly body slammed into Naruto with a hug before running towards his younger brother, asking if he could help pick some toys. “Is there something that you wanted too, Sai-kun?”

“No,” he answered quickly, “I’m happy with a room and warm clothes,” he said softly.

Naruto turned to him, putting his hand under Sai’s chin and gently pulled until they faced one another, “It’s okay to want something, Sai-kun, it’s part of growing up, always wanting.”

“I want my brothers to be happy and warm,” Sai said, “that’s all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, and literally somehow, they were able to get all the toys and clothes to the apartment with little to no fuss. Sasuke was excited, grabbing every toy and hold it before dropping it and grabbing another, yabbering about it or to it with a carefree smile and laugh. Itachi gave a small smile and held the softest toy against him, happy to watch Sasuke tire himself out. Sai watched on from the couch in the living room, sitting next to Itachi who leaned against him, nodding when Sasuke came to them with another toy before just stopping in the middle of the room and squealing with joy. Immediately both Sai and Itachi tensed with fear at the loud noise that Sasuke had made, waiting for their Father to come stomping into the room with his large belt. That didn’t happen, instead Menma and Naruto came into the room with drinks in their hands; two small and colorful cups and a sippy cup Sasuke had picked. “What is it, baby boy?” Sasuke turned around with a smile on his red face, “Juice?”

Menma gave the older boys the colored cups, half full of grape juice, and sat next Itachi, laughing when Sasuke ran towards Naruto, reaching for his cup. “Juice?” Naruto smiled at Sasuke, handing it to him, and carefully helping him drink from it. Sasuke kept drinking and drinking, letting go with a sigh and continued to drink, “Someone’s thirsty,” Menma gave a chuckle, he turned to the two next to him, “Dinner is almost ready,” getting up he rubbed all three boys’ head before going back to the kitchen.

“Dinner?” Itachi asked softly, a purple mustache appearing on his upper lip.

“Yep, chicken with pasta and some veggies,” Naruto answered, grabbing Sasuke’s cup before he dropped it, “when you’re done drinking go ahead and wash your hands, it should be ready by the time you get back.” Smiling when the boys put their cups on the end table between the couches and nearly running to the bathroom to wash their hands, well Itachi did. Sai just walked slowly, watching Sasuke and waiting for Itachi to come out so that he could go in, knowing that Itachi would watch Sasuke for him. Gaining trust from the oldest is the challenge for Naruto, not wanting to fully trust the new adult that had taken them in. As the oldest himself, Naruto could relate, even when him and his brothers were found by their family members later on in life it was still hard to trust anyone besides his brothers and vice-versa.

Menma came back into the room, saying that Kurama was ready; Sai and Itachi were coming back, having washed their hands, and went to the table to sit next to one another. Naruto was able to get Sasuke in a highchair with ease and gave him back his sippy cup, “Naruto,” Kurama called from the kitchen, Menma came back with small plates of food for Sai and Itachi and placed it in front of them. Both brothers went to the kitchen, Kurama was putting away the extra ingredients, “Sasuke’s bowl,” he motioned to the small and colorful bowl that had small and cut up chicken and pasta with carrots on the side.

“Why didn’t you get this too, Menma?” Naruto muttered.

“You’re making your own plate anyway,” Menma gave him a pointed look, “I’m not babying you.” With that, Menma made his plate and took his drink to the dining room to sit with the boys.

“Wow, my younger brother doesn’t love me,” Naruto looked at Kurama with puppy eyes.

“Yep, your brothers don’t love you,” Kurama gave a smirk, having made his plate before Naruto walked into the kitchen, and walked to the dining room too.

“Jerks,” Naruto muttered, having to get his own plate together and carry Sasuke’s to the table.


	9. Chapter 9

~March~

At the end of the week, Menma having to go back to work, physically, and Kurama started to come and go from work. Naruto was still working from home, thankful to have a camera attached to his computer to keep up with the meetings he was missing. Sai and Itachi would be busy coloring or practicing their writing, while Sasuke was entertained with the toys he had or a kids show that was on the TV in the living room. Naruto kept his door open, telling the boys that if they needed anything just to come in and ask, but that he needed it to be quiet so he could finish his work. Nearly every hour that Naruto didn’t hear from them he would get up to check on them, finding all three boys in the living room playing with Sasuke, building with the large Legos, or coloring with Sasuke.

When nearing lunchtime, Naruto sent a message to his assistant that he would be back in an hour or so, he closed his office and made his way to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for himself and the boys. Walking into the living room, looking for the boys and not seeing them, he continued to head towards the kitchen when he heard some noise. Stopping at the doorway, Naruto’s eyes widened when he saw Itachi hugging a silently crying Sasuke and Sai cooking on the stove, standing on the chair so he could see. Knowing that it wouldn’t be a good idea to yell at them, Naruto quickly walked over to Sai and pulled him away from the stove, setting him on his feet and giving him a spanking on his rear. The spatula in Sai’s hand fell from shock; Naruto turned Sai to face him and knelt to be eye to eye, “I don’t want to see you do that again, Sai, do you understand me?”

“You were working,” Sai said, eye wide in fear.

The look churned Naruto’s stomach, “You could’ve told me that you were hungry, I don’t want to see you or any of your brothers touching the stove without someone here with you. Do you understand?” Sai continued to look at him, fear and confusion filling his eyes, “Sai, do you understand?” He still didn’t respond, “Fine,” Naruto turned Sai around and lead him to the corner in the kitchen, “Nose in the corner, you’ll come out when I say.” Naruto turned back to the stove and turned it off, moving the chair back to the table; Naruto moved in front of Itachi and Sasuke, both watching him in fear. “Come here,” Itachi and Sasuke had taken a step back, “okay, let’s get some food in you guys then.” Ignoring the pain at the rejection from the younger two, Naruto pulled out what he would use to make the sandwiches. Making five sandwiches, having cut three of the sandwiches into four slices, Naruto added some carrots and chips on the side with a cup of cold apple juice.

“Itachi, come and sit,” setting the plates down for the boys, Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke and put him in his high chair with his plate. Making sure that the younger ones were taken care of, Naruto sighed before walking over to Sai who was still in the corner. Kneeling next to him, Naruto had Sai turn to him and sucked in a breath; the poor child was sobbing without making a sound. Pulling him into his arms, Naruto rubbed his back, “I’m sorry, Sai, but I was so scared when I saw you on the stove, you would have burned yourself!” Naruto whispered.

“Done it before,” he hiccuped, trying to pull away from Naruto, “you were busy.”

“And I told you to get me if you needed anything, Sai,” Naruto held him tight, rubbing his back, his hand gently massaging the back of Sai’s head. “How do you think I would feel if you hurt yourself? You need to talk to us, talk to me, on what you need or want, Sai, we’re doing the best we can right now.” Sai gave into his hug, his hands fisting into Naruto’s shirt, “Promise you won’t do that again, Sai.”

“Promise,” Sai whispered. A few minutes later, with both Naruto and Sai having calmed down, Sai asked, “Can I eat now?”

Naruto pulled back and laughed, settling Sai on his hip and walked him towards the table with his brothers, “Of course you can!”


End file.
